Time is passing us by
by kussssssstiel
Summary: One-shot. AU. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera posible la reencarnación?


Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic en plan en serio, no seáis muy crueles.

Dedicado a Virginia.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La primera vez que le vio tenía cuatro años. Apenas fueron un par de segundos, pero lo suficiente como para marcarle.

Estaba sentado sobre la moqueta jugando con los coches de juguete, simulando el sonido de sus motores con la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía alguien detrás. Parecía viejo y desastrado, y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De aquella vez, sólo recordó su mirada agradable y la larga gabardina.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La segunda vez tenía quince años y volvía de casa de una chica, un año más mayor que él, rubia y muy guapa.

Se encontraba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color, y resoplando tras mirar la hora llevó la vista al frente. Y allí, al otro lado del paso de cebra, estaba él. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y le observaba desde la lejanía. No tardó nada en reconocerle, pues ahí estaba la misma gabardina, el traje, y la corbata mal colocada. Se le cortó la respiración y por un breve instante sintió miedo, pero en un par de segundos, un autobús cruzó entre ambas partes de la calle y cuando se apartó aquel hombre andrajoso ya no estaba.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Un año después, llegó la tercera vez. Se encontraba en una hamburguesería con el pequeño Sammy, y aquel hombre apareció otra vez junto a la barra. Casi se le cae la hamburguesa de las manos, lo que provocó las risas del hermano menor.

Con el tiempo, las visitas se fueron haciendo más constantes. No sólo le había visto por la calle, sino también en su propio hogar. Y lo que es peor, alguna vez observando dormir a su hermano.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando cumplió los veinte se lo encontró en su cuarto tras volver de algún bar. El hombre andrajoso estaba junto a la ventana.

La semana anterior, Sam había tenido un accidente con la bicicleta. Él se había salvado, casi podría decirse que de milagro, pero ésta había sido atropellada por un enorme camión y había quedado prácticamente inutilizada. Ahora, la bicicleta estaba junto a la cama totalmente reconstruida como si acabara de salir de fábrica, limpia y reluciente.

Tras pasear la mirada por ella, la pegó a aquel extraño que parecía tomarse tanta libertad para todo.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó con ruda seriedad y alzando ligeramente el mentón. El hombre andrajoso se dio la vuelta con lentitud y se detuvo de cara a él. Poco a poco, se dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera decir más volvió a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

- ¿Existen los ángeles? -preguntó un día.

Mary rió divertida con la pregunta mientras le continuaba pasando platos.

- ¿Lo dices por Karen? Bueno, supongo que eso depende del puto de vista de cada uno, ¿no?

- No lo digo por ella... -secaba el plato con aire pensativo- Tú siempre has dicho que los ángeles cuidan de nosotros. ¿Crees que de verdad es así?

Ella sonrió pasándole el siguiente plato.

- ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El día del funeral estaba preciosa. Le habían colocado su vestido rosado favorito y maquillado como ella lo solía hacer: nada ostentoso. De no ser por la palidez de su rostro parecería que solamente estaba durmiendo.

Sammy no había dejado de llorar, y John llevaba la vieja petaca que no asomaba cabeza desde lo que pasó con el tío Bobby.

Le peinó el cabello con los dedos y besó su frente mientras sentía las orejas arder y la garganta endolorida.

- Adiós, mamá.

Y como si sintiera un cosquilleo en la nuca, giró prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Parado justo a la entrada y con la mirada casi tan lastimera como la del resto de asistentes, allí estaba el hombre andrajoso. Sus miradas se cruzaron y poco después, giró y se marchó caminando.

Esta vez no intentó buscarle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Llevaba más de cinco horas de carretera cuando decidió parar en el primer bar de mala muerte que se cruzó en su camino. Se planteó llamar a Sam, pero quizá estaba todavía en alguna clase así que lo apuntó para más tarde. Tras una larga noche, se encontraba tumbado en la cama cuando lo sintió. Allí estaba otra vez.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó tras abrir los ojos y buscarle con la mirada. Él no dijo nada, sólo le miró en silencio- ¡¿Quién eres?! -preguntó de nuevo, en mayor tono de voz aunque por esto último aquel otro no pareció ni inmutarse.

- Todavía no estás preparado -contestó. Al oír su voz se sobresaltó. No sólo por ser la primera vez, si no por el timbre de la misma.

- ¿Cuándo lo estaré? -preguntó, notablemente nervioso por el hecho de estar hablando con lo que ya tenía bastante confirmado que no era un humano.

- Pronto -y dicho esto, se esfumó otra vez sin dejarle la oportunidad de continuar la conversación.

- ... Capullo -chistó al aire y dejó caer los párpados.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar con mucha rapidez. La bebida y John se hicieron íntimos, y ya no hubo nada que hacer al respecto. Con el tiempo su salud se fue consumiendo y lo único que ya podía hacer era pedir perdón por esos nefastos años.

Las cosas para Sam fueron algo mejores, y supo encajarlo de alguna manera con la ayuda de la que pronto se convertiría en su mujer.

Para él, sin embargo, no quedaba mucho más.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Por fortuna, no tardó en llegar el momento en el que el hombre andrajoso se sentó junto a él y esperó a que despertara. Sobresaltado, abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarle ahí y por poco incluso le echa del cuarto.

- Ha llegado la hora -dijo, mirándole con aquella poca expresividad que había visto en él durante esos años. Tragó saliva y asintió, colocándose recto-. Primero necesito saber si quieres conocer únicamente la parte básica, o si quieres conocer toda la historia.

¿De qué hablaba? No tenía ni idea, solamente quería respuestas. Se arriesgó y soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- T-Todo, joder... Dime de una puñetera vez quién coño eres.

El hombre andrajoso asintió y se colocó lo más recto posible hacia él. Luego extendió la mano hacia su frente y pareció incluso pedir permiso para tocarle. Primero se mostró algo reacio, pero después le permitió el acercamiento. Nada más ambas pieles entraron en contacto, una serie de imágenes se formaron en su cabeza. Imágenes que al principio le resultaron caóticas y desordenadas, pero que puestas de la forma correcta empezaron a cobrar un sentido. Todo empezó a cobrar un sentido. Todas las piezas, pertenecientes a esa vida pasada, encajaron y por fin pudo entender, y más importante, recordar.

El otro apartó la mano una vez la larguísima secuencia hubo terminado y pudo contemplar su rostro. El ángel al que tenía delante ya nunca más volvería a ser un hombre andrajoso.

- Cass... -murmuró casi con un hilo de voz y el labio tembloroso.

- Hola, Dean -contestó él, y una agradable y cálida sonrisa iluminó su rostro-. ¿Lo comprendes ya?

- S-Sí, yo... lo recuerdo. Te recuerdo.

La mano de Castiel volvió a elevarse, ahora hasta llegar a la mandíbula de Dean y le acercó hacia sí. Cerrando los ojos apoyó la frente sobre la de su amigo y suspiró levemente.

- Te he echado de menos.

Dean, sin embargo, no podía cerrar los ojos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

- ¿Y qué hay de mi nena?

- Está guardado en un buen lugar, no te preocupes. Aunque no sé si después de todos estos años podrá arrancar, Dean.

- ¡Claro que podrá! ¡Está hecha una fiera, ya lo verás! -comentó con alegría. Castiel apenas recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que le había visto con tanta energía, y eso le hizo sonreír por a saber qué vez ese día-. Tengo que preguntar, Cass... ¿qué hay de Sam?

- ¿Qué ocurre con Sam?

- Vas a... ¿vas a hacer todo este rollo de enseñarle lo que hizo en su vida anterior?

Castiel guardó un silencio en el que pareció meditar la pregunta unos segundos.

- Haré lo que me pidas.

Dean asintió y apartó la mirada unos instantes.

- No le cuentes nada.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los años fueron pasando, las personas fueron yendo y viniendo, los hijos de Sam crecieron y todos envejecieron. Todos menos Castiel, quien siempre estuvo cercano a la familia y congenió con Sam a la primera.

Tantos años pasaron que un martes de verano por la tarde, sentados bajo el porche, descansaban Dean y Castiel con las miradas perdidas hasta que el último rompió el silencio.

- Tu corazón fallará mañana por la tarde.

Dean suspiró ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

- Ya sospechaba algo así, Cass.

- No te dolerá -prometió él.

- No importa.

Castiel llevó la vista hasta Dean y le observó unos instantes. Tras esto, sujetó su mano, y él le devolvió el agarre.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

- ¿Elvis? ¿Mi última noche en la Tierra y se te ocurre poner Elvis? Podrías haber puesto Zeppelin o...

- ¿Por qué no? -se encogió de hombros-. No hay nada de malo en algo un poco más antiguo. Sus letras me gustan y su voz también.

- Tío, no seas marica -contestó Dean sentándose con cuidado en la silla y haciendo que sus arrugas se marcaran más por el esfuerzo.

- No te pongas así ahora, a ti te gusta también -se dio la vuelta para subir un poco el volumen.

- ... Cállate.

Castiel se dirigió hasta Dean y le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa alegre.

- Venga, anciano. ¿Un último baile?

Dean miró su mano y después a él un par de veces.

- No pienso bailar nada, y menos contigo -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- No seas gruñón -contestó tras rodar los ojos y tras eso él mismo le ayudó a levantarse de la silla para ponerse en pie. Dean estaba casi igual de reacio que siempre que pasaban esas cosas, pero se notaba que esta vez estaba fingiendo un poco.

Prácticamente abrazados hacían círculos por la habitación al compás de Can't Help Falling In Love. Surgían algunos tarareos mientras tanto.

- Hey, Cass.

- ¿Sí?

- La próxima vez ni se te ocurra esperar tanto o te pegaré una patada en los cojones.

Castiel hizo un silencio en el que le costó no soltar una risa.

- No lo haré.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sobre la cama del hospital Dean descansaba ya en las últimas. Tanto Sam como Castiel habían pasado allí toda la noche, pero el pobre y viejo Sam tampoco estaba para muchos trotes y le había dejado dormir un par de horas.

Al final, Dean abrió los ojos cuando el pequeño todavía descansaba.

- Cass...

- No hagas esfuerzos, Dean -contestó casi al instante tomándole de la mano.

- No, Cass... escucha. Cuida de mi hermano, ¿entendido? -hablaba ya con un hilo de voz y parecía querer escuchar solamente eso.

- Lo haré, tranquilo.

Dean suspiró un instante y entrecerró los ojos.

- Gracias.

Y dio las gracias de forma que no sólo le agradeció aquello último, sino todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de los años.

- Despiértale, creo que no aguantaré mucho más.

Y tras eso, Castiel hizo que Sam despertara y él se puso de pie casi de un salto. Cogió la otra mano de Dean y le miró asustado.

- ¡Dean!

- Hey, Sammy. No pasa nada...

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas del pequeño, mientras palabras alentadoras salían de los labios de Dean. Sam asentía, tratando de aceptar aquello lo mejor que podía, y Castiel los miraba a ambos con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Poco tiempo después, las últimas palabras del Hombre Justo llegaron.

- ¿Os veré en otra vida?

Sam no comprendió aquello, pero asintió, y Castiel respondió por los dos.

- Cuenta con ello.

Dean les sonrió a ambos una última vez, y tras ello, cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam llevó un gran pesar en su corazón durante los siguientes seis años en los que Castiel como había prometido se quedó prácticamente pegado a él. El día en el que la vida de Sam finalizó, lo hizo rodeado de familia que lloraba a su alrededor, un ángel y amigo sentado a su lado, y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Había vivido por fin la vida que nunca pudo tener.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Y así fue cómo acabó la historia de los Winchester. Como cualquier historia, hubo muchos momentos malos, pero también los hubo muy buenos. Todo lo que cabría desear.

Para Castiel, los años siguientes pasaron infinitamente lentos. Centró su tiempo en ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban, esperando el momento en el que todo volviera a empezar. Nunca se sabía cuándo eso ocurriría, así que todos los días averiguaba si alguno de sus amigos se había reencarnado otra vez y había vuelto a la vida.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Un veinticuatro de octubre, Dean Winchester volvió a nacer.

Y la historia comenzó otra vez.


End file.
